


I'm only a man with a chamber

by Easy_Owl



Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M, mostly a PWP, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 21:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Easy_Owl/pseuds/Easy_Owl
Summary: Билли всегда восхищался своим капитаном, даже когда тот не знал о его существовании. Он восхищался им, боялся его и страстно желал.





	I'm only a man with a chamber

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'm only a man with a chamber](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273411) by [voices_in_my_head](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voices_in_my_head/pseuds/voices_in_my_head). 



Нассау походил на... Нассау. Они отплыли больше трех месяцев назад, но город выглядел все так же. Паб продолжал работать, шлюхи тоже, и никому не было до этого дела.  
  
Билли думал, что должен бы радоваться возвращению домой. Вот только Нассау никому не был домом, он был просто... Черт, Бонс больше не знал, чем является город. Ему полагалось быть безопасным местом. Весь мир был против них, пиратов, но это их не заботило, ведь у них есть и будет Нассау, верно?  
  
Он провел последние три месяца в погоне за испанским галеоном. И да, они получили обещанное золото, даже сверх своих ожиданий. Доля Билли позволила бы ему никогда впредь не грабить корабли, но он не чувствовал должного удовлетворения.  
Билли стал пиратом, как и его отец. Мать была шлюхой, но это обстоятельство его не трогало. Она нуждалась в деньгах, но если ты женщина, то в Нассау для тебя найдется не так уж много работы. Она никогда не жаловалась, делала вид, что всем довольна и ее жизнь не напоминает ад на земле. Сын был для нее единственной отрадой.  
  
Билли стал пиратом не потому, что решил пойти по стопам отца, которого никогда не знал. Он всегда хотел показать матери, что не все мужчины ублюдки, как его отец или те уроды, которые, покупая ее, позволяли себе распускать руки. Несмотря на то, что она умерла, Бонс, помня о своем желании, сделал этот выбор.  
Но он не был святым - хоть женщин и не насиловал, людей он все равно убивал.  
Порой парень жалел, что мать не увезла его подальше.  
  
Нассау был ничем иным, как пляжем, набитым пропойцами и убийцами. Билли мечтал сбежать от этого.  
Он не притворялся, что у него нет выбора. Выбор был, но, черт возьми, кем он будет, если не пиратом? Он не знал другой жизни и не мог представить себя кем-то другим.  
Билли тяжело вздохнул и вернулся к созерцанию океана.  
  
\- Ты чего здесь? - раздалось сверху.  
  
Билли поднял взгляд и увидел Гейтса. Тот слегка покачивался, но глаза выдавали, что пьян он был меньше, чем казалось.  
  
\- А где мне быть?  
  
\- Праздновать, как и все твои товарищи! - захохотал Гейтс, но быстро остановился, заметив, что Бонс его не поддержал, и вздохнул. - Послушай, парень, я не часто такое говорю, но, Билли, хотел бы я, чтобы ты никогда не становился пиратом.  
  
Билли уставился на квартирмейстера. Он все это время беспрекословно подчинялся его указанием и исполнял распоряжения, а теперь Гейтс решил сказать, что ему это не по силам? Он собрался было уйти, но Гейтс удержал его за плечо.  
  
\- Я не то имел в виду, парень, - когда Билли сел обратно, он устремил взгляд к горизонту и тихо продолжил. - Быть пиратом означает не только бороздить моря да грабить богатых торговцев, мы-то с тобой оба это знаем. Это не лучший образ жизни. Безусловно, мы свободны, но стоит ли оно того?  
  
Он отхлебнул из бутылки и предложил Билли. Тот принял бутылку, делая глоток.  
  
\- Когда я сказал, что хотел бы, чтобы ты никогда не становился пиратом, я не хотел принизить твои заслуги. Ты великолепный пират, Билли. Ты всегда следуешь приказам и ставишь их под сомнение, если необходимо. И ты потрясающий человек, ко всему прочему. Я людей, сочетающих в себе оба эти качества, могу по пальцам одной руки пересчитать. И свободные пальцы еще останутся. - И он замолк.  
  
\- Что ты собираешься делать теперь? - спросил Билли, не вынеся гнета тишины, да и любопытно тоже было.  
Гейтс невесело усмехнулся и, прежде, чем ответить, снова приложился к бутылке.  
  
\- То же, что и всегда. Я давно не молод, как ты, да и человек я так себе.  
  
Билли хотел было возразить, но понял, что соврал бы, начни утверждать обратное. После всего произошедшего за эти месяцы он больше не знал, верит ли в такое понятие как "хороший человек". Он считал, что легче повстречать русалку, чем одного такого.  
  
\- Я хотел сказать тебе "спасибо", - Гейтс поднялся на ноги.  
  
\- За что это? - парень не припоминал ничего такого, за что его можно было благодарить.  
  
\- За то, что ты был там с нами. Без тебя мы бы этой цели не достигли. Нет, правда, - сказал он, едва Билли открыл рот, чтобы не согласиться. - Может быть, мы бы и настигли Урку, но обратно бы не вернулись. Ты хороший человек. Никогда этого не забывай.  
  
С этими словами он ушел, оставив парня на пляже в одиночестве.  
  
***  
  
Вся команда была на берегу, так что Билли решил вернуться на корабль. К "Моржу" у него было весьма странное отношение - он одновременно ненавидел и любил эту посудину. Ему хотелось покинуть его, ибо "Морж" был само воплощение пиратства, как оно есть - чем-то жутко устрашающим. Но, в то же время, этот корабль был его домом; в самом деле, кто бросает свой дом?  
  
Когда он взошел на борт, вокруг царила тишина. Бонс надеялся, что это означает, что, кроме него, на борту никого нет.  
По палубе он шел очень тихо. Не потому, что боялся нашуметь и разбудить кого-нибудь, просто он всегда так передвигался. Билли был прекрасно осведомлен о том, что он здоровяк, но все же у него была легчайшая походка. Он бы задумался над этим, но для подобных измышлений был слишком пьян. А если бы и не был, то вряд ли бы удивился такому обстоятельству своей паршивой жизни.  
  
Он уже подходил к спальным местам, когда заметил свет под дверью кабинета Флинта. Билли это не удивило. Он не знал, что там у них произошло с миссис Барлоу, да и знать не хотел. Слышал только, что между ними все было кончено.  
Билли стоял перед дверью, раздумывая над тем, чтобы постучаться. Но решил, что это глупо. Какое ему вообще дело до человека, отравлявшего его жизнь последние несколько месяцев?  
  
Ладно, не совсем так. Дело было не в том, что Флинт что-то делал; проблема заключалась как раз в том, что он не делал ничего.  
  
Билли всегда восхищался своим капитаном, даже когда тот не знал о его существовании. Он восхищался им, боялся его и страстно желал. Теперь же, когда Бонс узнал его получше, слепое обожание изрядно поутихло, но страх и желание лишь возросли. И он этому, слава богу, не удивлялся.  
  
Дверь вдруг распахнулась; за ней стоял Флинт в практически расстегнутой рубашке, не скрывавшей его мышц. Билли не удержался и быстро скользнул взглядом по телу капитана. Судя по усмешке на лице Флинта, это от него не укрылось.  
  
\- Есть ли что-то, чего бы ты желал, Билли?  
  
"Да, слышать как ты стонешь мое имя", - подумал Бонс; по счастью, удар в голову, полученный им на прошлой неделе, был не настолько сильным, чтобы снести преграду между мыслями и языком.  
  
\- Э, нет, сэр. Я просто... просто шел спать. Сэр. - Он замолчал, потому что все еще боялся этого человека, и страх этот усиливался при воспоминании о кровожадном блеске, что он видел в глазах капитана всего несколько дней назад. Подобный блеск он видел у многих, но никого из них он не хотел трахнуть.  
  
Флинт изогнул бровь, а его усмешка стала шире. Билли вознес хвалу Всевышнему, в чьем существовании сомневался, за изобретение широких штанов.  
  
\- Это приглашение, мистер Бонс?  
  
Билли вытаращил глаза.  
\- Чт.. Что? Нет! Нет, я иду спать. Один.  
  
\- Что ж, какая досада, - усмешка все ширилась, обнажая зубы.  
  
\- Что, простите?  
  
Флинт перешагнул порог.  
\- Я сказал, мистер Бонс, что это досадно, - Билли нервно сглотнул, а капитан провел языком по его горлу.  
  
Билли потребовалось собрать все свои силы, чтобы схватить Флинта за плечи и оттолкнуть.  
  
\- Шутить изволите, сэр?  
  
\- Пока что нет, - отозвался Флинт и, коснувшись его щеки, поцеловал, прихватывая нижнюю губу.  
  
Бездействие Билли извинял шок, но он решил, что даже если над ним насмехаются, то он должен получать от этого удовольствие, и ответил на поцелуй, обвивая руками талию капитана.  
  
В кабинет они ввалились, цепляясь друг за друга; осторожный поцелуй, призванный помочь узнать другого, увидеть границы дозволенного, быстро перерос в схватку за доминирование, которую Билли и не думал проигрывать.  
  
Когда они достигли середины комнаты, Флинт отпустил его, лизнув в губы, прежде чем отступить на шаг. Билли было потянулся за ним, но тут же одернул себя. Вовсе не потому, что Флинт был и остается его капитаном. Даже не потому, что удовольствуется одним этим поцелуем, если Флинту, кроме этого ничего не нужно. Он не животное на одних лишь инстинктах, вот почему.  
  
Они стояли, уставившись друг на друга. Противоборство взглядов продолжалось довольно долго, и Билли уже начал подбирать достойный повод, чтобы покинуть комнату (и корабль, и никогда не возвращаться).  
  
\- Я не слепой, Билли, - нарушил тишину Флинт. - Ты уже давно заглядываешься на меня. На мой зад, по крайней мере.  
  
\- А что, отличный зад, - ответил он; все же, тот удар не был таким уж безобидным как казалось раньше.  
  
Флинт рассмеялся, легко и немного мрачно - совершенно обычно, по мнению Билли.  
Капитан подошел ближе, цепляясь пальцами за его ожерелья, перебирая их. Бонс снова нервно сглотнул.  
  
\- Делай все, что хочешь, - шепот так близко, что смешивается их дыхание.  
  
\- Что? - круглые глаза.  
  
Пойло, коим его угощал Гейтс, явно было отравлено, и это все лишь галлюцинации.  
  
\- Я сказал, что можешь сделать все, что захочешь. Со мной, - Флинт смотрел ему в глаза, и Билли, наконец, решился проделать все то, о чем он мечтал месяцы напролет. Даже если все это ему мерещится.  
  
Целуя капитана, он подхватил его под ягодицы, поднимая, вынуждая обхватить себя ногами за талию. Он донес Флинта до стола, усаживая на него, и, не разрывая поцелуя, принялся расстегивать чужие штаны. Со стола летели письменные принадлежности и прочие вещи, но они не обращали внимания.  
  
Билли вылизывал его шею и грудь, задерживаясь на сосках, прикусывая их. Флинт болезненно шипел, но, честно говоря, он это заслужил. Билли достаточно натерпелся за эти месяцы, пришло время расплаты.  
  
Наконец-то он стянул с капитана штаны и спустился вниз, лаская бедра, целуя, вылизывая, и тщательно следя за тем, чтобы не коснуться члена.Он безумно хотел Флинта, но еще больше ему хотелось заставить его умолять.  
  
\- Ну же, Билли, давай, - произнес капитан между стонами наслаждения и боли.  
  
Бонс продолжил свое занятие, не внимая этой реплике, но, решив, что достаточно, поднялся на ноги, склоняясь над Флинтом так низко, что их лица практически соприкасались.  
  
\- Где у Вас смазка?  
  
Флинт потрясенно уставился на него. Может, он не ожидал, что все зайдет так далеко. Билли понимал. Да, он хотел его, но настаивать бы не стал. Он бы подождал, пока капитан решится сам, лаская и дразня тем временем его бедра. А что? Никто не говорил, что он не поможет Флинту принять решение.  
  
\- Ящик, у кровати, - голос мужчины охрип, а зрачки расширились едва ли не на всю радужку.  
  
Поиски заняли секунд двадцать, и Билли вернулся к столу. Очередной поцелуй получился куда медленнее, чем предыдущие. Увлажнив пальцы лосьоном, Бонс одним обвел по кругу дрогнувшее кольцо мышц. Он стал торопиться и вводить палец сразу, а продолжал тягуче медленно целовать Флинта, дразня отверстие, пока капитан не заерзал в нетерпении.  
  
\- Может сделаешь уже хоть что-нибудь?  
  
\- Капитан, я всегда считал Вас терпеливым человеком, - изогнул бровь Билли.  
  
Глаза Флинта опасно сузились, он открыл было рот, вероятно, чтобы прогнать боцмана прочь, но вместо этого застонал - Бонс перестал дразниться и ввел один палец внутрь. Он двигал им по кругу, пока не нашел особое местечко, заставив капитана застонать, как заправскую шлюху. Билли добавил еще один палец, поглаживая простату.  
  
\- Ты меня убить хочешь? - голос Флита подрагивал, несмотря на все его усилия скрыть эту дрожь.  
  
\- Думаю, это был бы потрясающий способ умереть.  
  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я передумал?  
  
Билли улыбнулся. По необъяснимой причине, он чувствовал себя уверенным.  
  
\- Не передумаете.  
  
Флинт вновь открыл рот, но все слова обратились в стон, когда Бонс ввел третий палец, ударяя по простате, и слегка пошевелил всеми тремя.  
  
Вынув пальцы, он вновь приблизил свое лицо к лицу капитана так, что они смотрели друг другу в глаза.  
  
\- Хотите, чтобы я ушел? - спросил он, всем своим видом побуждая Флинта сказать "нет".  
  
Флинт тем временем вел борьбу со своей гордостью. Билли показалось, что он зашел слишком далеко, он отстранился, собираясь уйти. Но рука капитана на шее заставила остановиться.  
  
\- Нет, - ответил он, атакуя его рот, в поцелуе снова кусая за нижнюю губу.  
  
Билли схватил флакон с лосьоном, нанося смазку на член, и пристроился к дырке Флинта, удерживая его ноги на весу.  
Он не стал задавать вопрос вторично, уверен ли капитан; по его взгляду, полному похоти и капельки ярости, Бонс понял, что еще раз утвердительного ответа не дождется.  
  
Билли входил не слишком быстро, но и не давая капитану привыкнуть. Он был уверен, что получит трепку, если надумает нежничать.  
Войдя во Флинта полностью, он тут же качнул бедрами назад, почти полностью выходя из него, и снова толкнулся вперед, вновь погружаясь в чужое тело. Флинт вцепился в плечи Билли; сквозь сжатые зубы прорывались стоны и чертыхания.  
Капитан потянулся к своему члену, но парень схватил его за руку, не позволяя дотронуться. Флинт недобро нахмурился, но в этот момент Билли очередным толчком бедер ударил по простате; Флинт закатил глаза, благополучно забыв, что хотел сказать.  
  
Билли твердо верил, что может заставить партнера кончить первым, будучи в активной позиции (в коей чаще всего и бывал); он потянулся к члену капитана, но не обхватил, двигая рукой в такт толчкам, а лишь легко касался чувствительной головки.  
  
\- Черт, черт, черт, черт, - повторял капитан, перемежая проклятья словами на других языках; Билли воспринял это, как комплимент.  
  
Выражение лица капитана, пока тот кончал, Билли собирался запомнить на всю жизнь. Флинт не стал дожидаться пока Билли последует за ним, сжав его член в себе, вырывая у парня стон.  
  
\- Ну же, Билли-бой, - усмехнулся он.  
  
В отместку Билли еще раз с силой проехался по его простате. Второй раз к ряду капитан не кончит, он знал это, но хотел, чтобы Флинт запомнил.  
Его хватило еще на пару резких толчков - и Билли кончил с протяжным стоном.  
Он тут же вышел из податливого тела, но не отошел, а навалился сверху на капитана, ухнувшего под его тяжестью. Они пролежали так несколько мгновений, пока Билли переводил дыхание; придя в себя, он поднялся и схватил первую попавшуюся тряпку, чтобы вытереться.  
  
\- Это моя рубашка, - заметил Флинт.  
  
Билли посмотрел на нее, отмечая про себя, что да, действительно, его рубашка.  
  
\- У Вас есть еще, - парировал он, впрочем, не соврав.  
  
В Нассау было не много капитанов, которые, как Флинт, могли похвастаться опрятным внешним видом.  
Закончив, он передал рубашку Флинту, который, издав возглас отвращения, использовал ее тем же образом.  
Надев штаны и обувшись, Билли искал свою, потерянную в ходе борьбы, рубашку. Помимо нее он нашел несколько бусин, лежавших на полу, - капитан слишком сильно дернул за одно из ожерелий.  
  
\- Вы должны мне новое.  
  
\- У тебя еще есть, - ответил Флинт, язвительно усмехаясь.  
  
Он встал со стола, полностью обнаженный, в отличие от Билли, и вновь возбужденный. Он прошел в свою спальню, оставив Бонса переминаться с ноги на ногу.  
  
И что теперь? С одной стороны, если бы капитан хотел, чтобы он ушел, он бы сказал, так? С другой, - может, следует уйти и никогда о произошедшем не заговаривать? Работа, по меньшей мере, у него все еще была.  
  
\- Ты идешь? - раздался из спальни голос Флинта, и Билли пришлось напомнить себе, что он не животное, ведомое лишь инстинктами.  
  
Но по дороге в капитанскую спальню он разве что не спотыкался.  
  
\- Эм, - единственный звук покинул рот Бонса при виде капитана, раскинувшегося на кровати.  
  
Тот усмехался, саркастически подняв бровь. О каком самоконтроле тут вообще могла идти речь?  
  
\- Я же говорил, что ты можешь сделать со мной все, что пожелаешь. Только не говори мне, что тебе больше ничего не хочется.  
  
Билли закрыл рот и подошел к кровати.  
Что бы ни было намешано в поганом пойле Гейтса, он хочет еще.


End file.
